Pelea Deseada
by LaHermanastraMasFea
Summary: Ike se siente atraído por un habitante de la casa Smash muy especial, sin embargo, no sabe muy bien que es lo que siente, eso es lo que descubrirá después de una noche con esa persona especial.
A mi querida Vas'Na (?) Ok. no XD Buuuuueeeeaaano, Este fic nació de la insistencia de mi amiga (y mi hermana) para que escribiera algo acerca de esta parejita :3 y he de decir que no suelo escribir de ellos XD peeero si les gustó la historia, y quieren más denle pulgar arriba (?) naah dejen su hermosisimo review para saber su opinión :3 se aceptan pedidos, quejas, demandas, preguntas, observaciones, sugerencias y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra~ todas son bienvenidas~ (Esto debió ir en las notas finales, pero soy nueva por aquí y todavía no sé usar esto -.-')

Siiiin más que decir...

Enjoy~ :D

XOXO

PD.: Vas'Na espero te gust todos los demás también xD

Nuevo día en la casa Smash, nuevas batallas y nuevas victorias o derrotas, porque claro, eso era lo que hacían en esa casa día y noche ¿no? Bueno, al menos así se sentía Ike que no encontraba absolutamente nada más entretenido que librar una buena pelea con alguno de los habitantes de la mansión. Sin embargo a pesar de pelear y ganar varias de esas peleas había algo que lo molestaba en gran medida y eso era que nunca había tenido lo oportunidad de pelear con un rubio chico de ropas extrañas, o al menos así las escribía él. Tenia más de dos meses en es dichosa mansión, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas peleas había ganado y cuantas perdido, y todavía no podía decir sin había ganado o perdido contra ese chico rubio porque no sabía ni su nombre ni de donde provenía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hablara, pero su curiosidad crecía más y más, tenía que satisfacerla sí o sí.

-Oye Marth, mañana entraras al torneo ¿cierto?- Preguntó Ike al de la tiara.

-Sí, Samus también participará- respondió Marth pensando ingenuamente que su amigo tenía cierto interés por la rubia de ojos azules, porque Ike había hecho un sin fin de comentarios sobre cierta persona rubia de ojos azules con la que todavía no tenía el placer de pelear. Lo que Marth no sabía era que su amigo no tenía ningún interés en la chica. Marth se equivocó de persona.

-Ah, que bien...- a Ike realmente no le importaba que esa chica peleara ese día, su interés estaba enfocado hacía otro lado -Préstame la tabla de luchadores- dijo sin prestarle más atención al comentario anterior.

Marth confundido por el poco interés de Ike, le pasó una hoja de papel con los participantes. En ella figuraban, Samus, como Marth ya había mencionado, Meta Knight, Pit, Lucario, Marth, Mario y por supuesto el nombre que Ike deseaba encontrar: Link...

-¿Es de ocho participantes?- preguntó ahora más emocionado al ver el nombre del rubio ahí plasmado y para su suerte un espacio en blanco.

-Sí, pero si quieres participar tendrás que ir a inscribirte con Master Hand, ya sabes como es él con las re...-antes de que el príncipe terminara de hablar Ike ya se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión. Tenía que apresurarse antes de que le quitaran ese dichoso puesto en la tabla de participantes.

Doce pasillos después llegó a la oficina de Master Hand.

-¡Quiero participar en el torneo! - gritó con euforia no más entrar a la habitación.

La mano gigantesca que tenía un par de lentes sobre su dorso y parecía leer unos papeles dirigió su atención al peli azul que acababa de entrar. Ok eso era raro lo viera por donde lo viera, ¿Una mano usando lentes para leer? Por favor ¡Era ridículo! Pero poco importaba en ese momento.

-Muy bien, llegas a tiempo, agregaré tu nombre a la lista- Master Hand tomó un bolígrafo y escribió su nombre sobre la casilla en blanco. Y para Ike si ver a una mano con anteojos le pareció ridículo ¡oírla hablar ya pasaba lo absurdo!. Pasó todo eso por alto y salió del lugar feliz por su logro, al fin tendría la pelea que tanto deseaba.

Esa noche Ike no pudo dormir para nada, no entendía que era lo que lo motivaba tanto para enfrentarse a ese chico... Tal vez era esa aura misteriosa que rodeaba al rubio o tal vez el hecho de usar un raro gorro en pleno verano. Porque claro, las capas era de lo más normal...

Ike dio vueltas por toda la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, contó ovejas, cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizar sus pensamientos, pero nada lo ayudaba a dormir. Cansado finalmente se levantó del colchón y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a una de las arenas de entrenamiento.

Estando lo suficientemente cerca escuchó a alguien entrenando, se acercó un poco más y logró divisar una silueta sosteniendo una espada haciendo unos movimientos realmente elegantes y atrayentes con un completo control del arma que parecía más bien una extensión de su brazo. Ike se quedó embobado unos segundos viendo como esa silueta seguía un ritmo increíble.

-¿Te vas a quedar sólo viendo?- preguntó una voz armoniosa, según Ike.

-¿Que?- fue lo que su cerebro logró elaborar como intento de respuesta.

Una risita se escuchó de pronto, haciendo a Ike fruncir el ceño con confusión.

-Quieres entrenar ¿No?, pues entrenemos- la silueta que seguía moviéndose majestuosamente se detuvo por fin y se asomó a la luz dejando ver una brillante cabellera rubia, unos preciosos y penetrantes ojos azul intenso, una piel blanca y tersa y un inconfundible gorrito verde.

-Tú...- El cerebro de Ike estaba definitivamente pasándole una mala jugada, y su elocuencia dijo adiós en el momento en que vio a ese chico.

-Soy Link.. Hola Ike-

Y escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios le desencadenó una descarga indescriptible por todo su cuerpo.

-Tu...- Ike sabía que su cerebro posiblemente lograría armar una frase completa en algún momento, pero no ahora. Una nueva risita acompañó la expresión de Link al ver que el peli azul no lograba decir nada más.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres entrenar?- Ike no pudo más que asentir ante esa invitación y sin más la noche pasó entre pelea y pelea con ese chico rubio que le hacía sentir cosas indescriptibles al peli azul.

-Te veré mañana en el torneo- dijo Ike al momento de despedirse del otro.

-Claro, siempre será un placer pelear contigo- sonrió el rubio.

Ike se fue a su habitación pensando en todo lo ocurrido esa noche, en los gráciles movimientos de ese joven espadachín, en lo sutil de sus toques, en su maestría en el manejo de la espada, en su brillante cabello, es sus hipnotizantes ojos azules, en su encantadora voz y en como le encantaría escucharla en diferentes tonos diciendo su nombre, quizás de manera jadeante, casi como una súplica, tendido en una cama, con su cuerpo encima del de el rubio, sintiendo su calor... La cabeza de Ike era un completo desastre de pensamientos y su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás con sus reacciones anatómicas. En ese momento decidió que tomar una buena ducha fría era lo mejor.

Finalmente el día del torneo llegó, todos los participantes estaban listos para empezar y Ike se encontró nuevamente observando al chico con el que había pasado la noche. Lo había decidido tenía un plan para ese día y lo llevaría a cabo sí o sí.

-Oye Ike, mira, ahí está Samus- le dijo Marth a su amigo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Aja...- fue la única respuesta que Marth obtuvo de parte de del otro.

-Creí que te emocionarías, pero en lugar de eso parece que no te importa...- comentó el príncipe sin entender del todo la actitud de su amigo.

-Escucha Marth, sé que piensas que me interesa esa chica pero la verdad...- La explicación de Ike fue interrumpida por el alarma de inicio del torneo.

Marth quedó más confundido aún pero las batallas habían iniciado, ya luego hablarían del asunto.

El torneo continuó y finalmente quedaron dos adversarios que pelearían la última batalla. Ike y Link.

Marth que estaba ahora de espectador lo entendió todo. Ese fuego en la mirada de Ike, esa decisión en su semblante, y esa forma de ver al otro contrincante, Ike no deseaba pelear con Samus, No, el deseaba esa pelea con Link.

Interesante, muy interesante, pensó el príncipe que ahora se divertía con la situación. Ike estaba... Bueno, tenía un fuerte sentimiento a ese chico y pronto lo averiguaría.

La pelea fue dura, muy reñida, quedando menos de un minuto en el reloj y un empate marcador Ike bajó su espada antes de dar el último ataque y Link detuvo automáticamente todo movimiento. ¿Ike se rendía? ¿Así de fácil? Eso no estaba bien, nada bien. Link estaba a punto de gritarle que volviera al combate, sin embargo se quedó callado esperando lo que Ike iba a decir. El conteo empezó. Tres... Dos... Uno...

-Por favor, sé mi novio-

-¡¿Que?!- Una exclamación de asombro se escuchó al unísono. Sí Ike se le declaró en frente de todos.

Un ruido metálico rompió el silencio momentáneo que se formó. Link soltó su espada y Ike pudo ver claramente como esas pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-Primero tenemos que salir...- fue lo que respondió el rubio con evidente nerviosismo. Ganándose una radiante sonrisa por parte de Ike.

En esa pelea no hubo ganador, fue un empate, sin embargo eso ya no importaba.

Marth se equivocó al pensar que el interés de Ike iba hacía Samus, pero no se equivocó en pensar que su amigo se había enamorado. Porqué sí Ike se enamoró de ese chico rubio y de ojos azules.


End file.
